Antes del Crepusculo
by Paola Mccartney Hale
Summary: Nunca se han preguntado cómo fue anteriormente la vida de los Cullen, Antes de Forks, Bella y los licántropos. Que les parecería una historia de un encuentro con una familia de vampiros muy similares a ellos, será que se despertaran, cambios, envidias, odios y al final una muy linda amistad entre ambos. Entren y lean ;)
1. 1- Un nuevo Comienzo

**_Summary.- Nunca se han preguntado cómo fue anteriormente la vida de los Cullen, Antes de Forks, Bella y los licántropos. Que les parecería una historia de un encuentro con una familia de vampiros muy similares a ellos, será que se despertaran, cambios, envidias, odios y al final una muy linda amistad entre ambos. Entren y lean ;)_**

INTRODUCCION:  
En esta historia los Cullen están situados entre los años 80-90 poco antes de conocer a Bella, mi historia trata sobre el encuentro con otra familia de vampiros similares a ellos pero con pensamientos muy distintos. Por lo regular todos estamos acostumbrados a ver vampiros malos, tenebrosos, hostiles, misteriosos, y viendo su "conversión" como algo horrible y que destruyo su vida. Qué pasaría si esta nueva manada fuera diferente, divertida, feliz, unida y los Cullen se llevaran un gran aprendizaje de ellos, a travez de situaciones divertidas e interesantes.

_**Bueno pues aqui les traigo un nuevo material para que comienzen a leerlo, subire un capitulo nuevo cada semana, dejenme sus Reviews para alguna pregunta que quieran hacer, se les contestara en el capitulo siguiente. Gracias y lean :)  
Espero y les guste la historia es lo que mas espero, sobre todo que me pongan en sus favoritos y que los divierta y les gustee esta lectura :D  
**_

* * *

**Edward Pov.**

Y aquí estábamos, mudándonos por siguiente vez, mis hermanos y yo habíamos finalizado nuestro año escolar aquí en Noruega, era una bonita ciudad pero ya era tiempo de dejarla, las vacaciones habían terminado y teníamos que volver a encajar en la sociedad, estaba cansado de repetir tantas veces lo mismo solo por adaptarnos, y nadie tenía muy buena cara el día de hoy, pues siempre era difícil y chocante hacer todos los cambios, inventar una nueva historia una y otra vez, y para mí, soportar los pensamientos de toda mi familia, Alice estaba algo triste porque recientemente se había hecho amiga de una humana llamada Rebeca nada especial, pero le encantaba comprar casi tanto como a ella, así que la traía como su maniquí personal de arriba a abajo, Jasper estaba tranquilo entre comillas, tenía que cazar casi a diario para soportar esas ganas de beber sangre humana de nuevo, aun le costaba algo de trabajo pero todos lo comprendíamos, Emmett solo pensaba en el juego de futbol de anoche al parecer para él era solo algo rutinario hacer esto cada vez que llegaba la hora, y por ultimo mi pesadilla, Rosalie, era la más resentida por todo esto no dejaba de maldecir dentro de su cabeza y enojarse por todo lo que hacíamos por ayudar, Emmett trataba de tranquilizarla lo lograba en varias ocasiones, pero seguía siendo en vano, ya que continuaba igual de molesta. Papa y mama llegaron en la noche, habían salido desde temprano para hacer los últimos preparativos de nuestra ida, boletos de avion, documentos, tramites de nuestra casa y escuela ese tipo de cosas.

-Chicos podrían bajar por favor- Grito desde el piso de abajo Carlisle al parecer quería dar las últimas indicaciones antes que mañana viniera el camión de la mudanza por todo. Cada quien salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor donde ya nos esperaban.

-Bueno ya está hecho, mañana mismo tomamos el avión rumbo a Suiza- Carlisle había elegido Suiza como la sede de nuestra estadía, para ser más específico Ginebra, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Vernier, lo único bueno era que no había demasiada gente, el clima era casi todo el tiempo nublado y húmedo, había un bosque grande y solo para nosotros, donde cazaríamos las veces que quisiéramos.

-Su padre y yo nos hemos encargado de todo el papeleo de su nueva escuela, así como de conseguir una linda casa, aquí tienen sus identificaciones y pasaportes- Revisamos con cuidado las cosas que Esme nos había dado, hasta que algo me exalto.

-¿HALE?... Seré hermano de Rosalie y Jasper- Nunca había usado ese apellido en mi vida, y compartir el apellido con mi molestia, no era mucho de mi agrado, y al parecer tampoco para ella, éramos hermanos y de cierto modo la quería, le enseñe a tocar el piano, la he ayudado en varias ocasiones, pero no teníamos casi nada en común, y siempre que hablábamos por una o por otra cosa terminábamos discutiendo. Rápidamente se acercó hasta mí con su pasaporte en la mano, los 2 revisamos que ella mantenía su apellido y su nombre, Rosalie Lilian Hale, y el mío Edward Anthony Hale. Sé que era estúpido discutir por eso, pero nuestro orgullo y dignidad estaba primero.

-No hermano, mío no, mi apellido es Cullen- Dijo Jasper soltando una mirada irónica acompañada de una risa burlona. Casi se le salen los ojos de la órbita a Rosalie, al parecer demasiada presión para la reina del drama.

-¿QUE? ¿PORQUE?- Dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndonos a Esme.

-Ni siquiera nos paremos-

-Teníamos que idear una nueva historia chicos, así que Rosalie será tu hermana esta vez, Emmett y Alice hermanos y Jasper un sobrino de nosotros, y muy obviamente podrán seguir siendo parejas, ya era hora de cambiar un poco no creen-

-Al parecer creo que ni siquiera tiene caso protestar, ya que todo lo que digo siempre es omiso- Dijo mi rubia hermana, con un tono algo molesto y frustrado.

-Rosalie ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, sabes que no lo hacemos con la intención de lastimarte hija, solo queremos el bien de todos y su seguridad, podrías por favor cooperar esta vez- Una vez más Esme trato de razonar con ella que toda esta semana no había hecho más que poner malas caras y aislarse de todos, hablar con ella era como hablar con la pared, pero no le quedaba otra más que aceptar la decisión que ya estaba tomada, simplemente bajo la defensiva y asentó con la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco hija- A nuestra madre nunca le podíamos decir que no, sobre todo por lo dulce, amable y atenta que era con todos nosotros.

-¿Ya terminaron de empacar?-

-Si ya casi acabamos- Respondió Emmett, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Rosalie algo preocupado, por supuesto que estaba mintiendo, escuche los pensamientos de este par hace unas horas, al parecer Emmett había perdido las valijas de ellos en las vacaciones que tuvimos, y no tenían donde guardar sus cosas, claro que Esme no podía enterarse pues eran sus favoritas y desafortunadamente no han podido conseguir otras iguales, no sabían que inventar esta vez.

-Yo aún no, necesito más maletas, mi ropa no cabe-

-Alice son todas las que tenemos, tendrás que usar cajas-

-¡QUE! La ropa se maltratara, tengo blusas finas, bolsas Dolce Gabana, pantalones de seda y… Ash!, está bien, ya veré como me las arreglo- Hizo algunos pucheros pero no le quedó otra más que aceptar.  
Terminamos rápido de hacer las maletas, Carlisle y Esme fueron a su cuarto, Emmett y Rosalie salieron misteriosamente a resolver el problema de las maletas y Jasper había salido de caza, tenía ya algunos días que no lo hacía y sus pupilas ya empezaban a obscurecerse, fui al cuarto de Alice porque quería preguntarle un par de cosas.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dije al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y mi hermana estaba buscando un par de zapatos que no encontraba bajo la cama.

-Claro Edward, que querías preguntarme- Corrió hasta acomodarse en una esquina de la cama para prestarme atención.

-Como lo… olvídalo, estos días he sentido algo extraño por el viaje a Suiza- La verdad es que era cierto, casi siempre me guardo lo que siento, pero esta vez tenía que decírselo a alguien, mi desesperación era mucha, inmediatamente pensé en la enana, le tengo mucha confianza, y me ha ayudado en diversas ocasiones.

-¿Un presentimiento?-

-Llámalo como quieras, es simplemente algo, que está ahí, y me inquieta… ¿No has visto nada?- Casi siempre recurría a ella cuando se trataba de nuestro destino.

-No, nada y créeme que he estado al pendiente de las decisiones de las demás personas, en especial de los volturis, ya sabes que últimamente no hemos tenido muchas noticias sobre ellos- Carlisle no suele frecuentarlos muchos y Aro esta algo celoso de el por tener una familia con dones como la nuestra y así que siempre era bueno estar al pendiente.

-No pienso que ellos tengan algo que ver-

-Edward, no creo que debas preocuparte de nada, seguramente solo son nervios por el viaje de mañana, Suiza no lo conocemos del todo, por lo menos no al lugar donde vamos- Las palabras de Alice de cierto modo me ayudaban, tiene una mente muy positiva y abierta a las nuevas cosas, por eso era mi favorita.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón, por cierto Alice… es demasiada ropa- Tenia alrededor de 8 maletas apiladas llenas de zapatos y ropa, sin contar la que aún quedaba colgada en su armario.

-Lo sé, no es genial- Al parecer no entendía la gravedad del asunto.

-No para la tarjeta de crédito de Jasper… hermana, sabes que no te pondrás toda esa ropa, ya que terminaras comprando la que venden haya- Leí su mente hace unos días y ya había investigado los centros comerciales de la zona a donde vamos, aunque lo niegue era una compradora compulsiva y todos lo sabíamos.

-Como lo… olvídalo, entonces que hago, no puedo tirarla-

-Has pensado en donarla a la caridad, les vendría bien algo de dinero, estas épocas son duras, en especial para los niños que viven en orfanatos, y tu ropa sí que es costosa-

-Está bien, entonces comenzare desde cero- Alice comenzó a desempacar sus maletas a una velocidad vampírica y toda la ropa iba volando a la cama, decidí salir de ahí lo más pronto que pude, no quería terminar tapizado de toda esa ropa de diseñador. Pase por la habitación de Rosalie y si pensaba que Alice estaba loca por la ropa, ella tenía un sinfín de cosméticos, cepillos, perfumes y joyería. ¡Mujeres¡, no sé cómo las aguantan mis hermanos, por eso yo me resignare a ser soltero siempre.  
Regrese a mi habitación a escuchar un poco de piano en mis audífonos, mientras admiraba la enorme luna que se veía a través de mi ventana, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo, será verdad que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme y solo me estoy sugestionando, o algo estaba a punto de suceder… y en ese caso será bueno o malo.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? Sera que en su llegada a Ginebra, encontraran nuevos personajes y en ese caso seran buenos o malos, no se pierdan el capitulo N° 2 ._

Estare subiendo un capitulo por semana, asi esten pendientes, dejenme un Review, con alguna duda, pregunta o sugerencia, se las respondere la proxima vez que suba otro capi :D

Gracias por leer.  
Att. PaaoLaa Aplee Halee


	2. 2- La llegada

**Nelita Cullen Hale:** Tambien eres parte de los comentarios de mi anterior Fic, me conmovio verte otra vez aqui, y lo se Rosalie y Edward tienen una relacion complicada pondre mas momentos de ellos.  
**fofi chan:** Gracias, trato de dar lo mejor, espero sigas leyendo.

Aquii el segundo capitulo ;) Esta historia poco a poco va a tomar forma no se impacienten. Ahora lean ;)

* * *

**Jasper Pov.**

Como era de esperarse, el vuelo una vez mas continuaba siendo un asco para mi, parecía como si fuera un claustrofobico, solo por el hecho de que no me asustaba estar en espacios cerrados, sino mas bien que fuera a cometer una horrible masacre. Por mas que intentaba, nada podía tranquilizarme, abordamos en la noche, y para las demás personas esto es lo mejor ya que se duermen mientras el avión sigue su trayecto, pero para un vampiro como yo, es como si todos se convirtieran en presas inocentes y débiles que solo estaban ahí .. tentándome. Pero obviamente a nadie parecía importarle, la única que siempre estaba al pendiente era Alice, no se como lo hacia pero lograba tranquilizarme con el solo hecho de darme un apretón de manos y dedicarme una hermosa y dulce mirada, como si depositara toda su confianza en mi, haciéndome saber que nada pasaría mientras ella estuviera conmigo, no pude evitar soltar una oleada de calma para todo el mundo que estaba a mi alrededor, pues la presión ya estaba matándome de por si, Edward me dedico una amable sonrisa al ver que estaba tranquilizándome pues creo que lo estaba volviendo loco por todos mis pensamientos sádicos y nerviosos que estaba teniendo. Carlisle se concentraba en uno de sus libros de medicina, mientras que Esme tejía una bufanda, se veía graciosa pues era joven y a mi parecer solo las ancianas se dedicaban eso. Rosalie iba acostada sobre las piernas de Emmett, la tenia cargando como una bebe, se iban riendo de puras estupideces que a mi hermano se le ocurrían decir, incluso una de las azafatas tuvo que callarlos un par de veces, pero según Edward solo quería acercarse a ver a Emmett, ya que la había enamorado un poco, lo cual no le hizo nada de gracia a Rose, y cada vez que pasaba frente a ellos, se encargaba de darle la mirada mas hostil y tenebrosa de todas, la pobre chica al parecer quedo muy asustada.

Fueron las 8 horas mas largas de toda mi existencia, no podía esperar a bajar del maldito avión de una buena vez, al fin la voz del piloto se escucho, diciendo que nos preparáramos para el aterrizaje y que era hora de abrochar nuestro cinturón de seguridad. Bajamos de inmediato, para dirigirnos por nuestro equipaje, Carlisle dijo que solo trajéramos lo mas importante, ya que en un par de días llegaría la mudanza con todas nuestras cosas, en mi equipaje no podía faltar, unos libros, mi reproductor de música, así como dinero, y unas cuentas mudas de ropa, únicamente lo básico Aunque respecto a mi peculiar esposa, fue todo lo contrario, llevaba 7 estorbosas valijas rosadas con brillo, que podrían verse desde el espacio.

-Alice... Acaso no te dije que solo trajeras lo indispensable- Le dijo nuestro padre al ver el gran punto rosa de todo el aeropuerto.

-Esto es lo mas indispensable de toda mi habitación Carlisle-

-En 2 días llegara la mudanza con absolutamente todas tus cosas, era tan difícil esperar hasta entonces con únicamente poco equipaje-

-Como puedes decir eso, apenas si sobreviviré con estas pocas cosas que traigo, no es para que exageres- Al parecer no entendía la gravedad del asunto.

-Que vamos a hacer contigo Alice... Bien, tomen sus cosas y vayámonos- Menciono papa para todos, fuimos tomando rápidamente nuestras maletas, para salir lo antes posible de ahí, yo tenia en mis manos mi maleta hasta que...

-Oh Jazzy...- Canturreo Alice detrás mio y eso solo significaba una cosa, usarme de grúa -podrías ayudarme a cargar mis cosas por favor- Puso su cara mas tierna y pestañeo unas cuantas veces, a esa cara obviamente no podía decirle que no.

-¿Tengo opción?-

-No lo creo, vamos-

-Esta bien- Tomo mi mano hasta llevarme directo a la montaña de maletas.

-Déjame ayudarte hermano- Edward se acerco hacia mi, para tomar un par de las maletas rosadas chillantes de Alice.

-Gracias Edd- La verdad es que no podía decirle que no a su ayuda, se vería sumamente raro si saliera cargando con 7 valijas al mismo tiempo sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Si... por cierto... bonito... color enana- Dijo en tono irónico mi hermano.

-Hay, ya ni me recuerdes Edward, hace 10 días que las encargue y pedí magenta, color magenta y me las enviaron Rosa mexicano, que gente tan incompetente- Nosotros no lográbamos entender cual era la diferencia de ambos colores, eran exactamente iguales pero la riña de Alice lo decía todo, habían cometido un grave error.

Tomamos 2 taxis para dirigirnos a casa, sin duda queríamos conocer el lugar, Esme no nos lo había querido mostrar aun, pues dijo que era una casa especial.

Tomo 1 hora para al fin llegar a Versoix, estaba algo retirada de la capital lo cual esta bien para nosotros, así no teníamos que lidiar con tanta gente, al llegar a la ciudad pudimos notar, que había muchas casas grandes y bonitas, la mayoría tenían jardín, pude captar que era una zona muy húmeda debido a que colindaba con el mar, había musgos, pasto y pinos en distintas áreas así como pequeños lagos entre ellos, también estaba una que otra fabrica, y sobre la carretera nuestra nueva preparatoria, note que en total eran 4 edificios con varias plantas en ellos, seguro asistirían un numero grande de alumnos. No tomo mucho tiempo, para poco a poco desaparecer de la civilización y adentrarnos en el bosque, sin duda el paisaje era agradable.  
Todo iba bien, hasta que entre algunos arboles grandes... la vimos... era como en una especie de película de terror... lo único que faltaban eran las lapidas y truenos acompañados de música tenebrosa... los ojos de Alice casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando la vio... de verdad que esperaba ver cual era la reacción de los demás.

-Aun no puedo creer que vallan a vivir en la casa Larsson- El taxista entablo conversación conmigo, entonces la casa tenia nombre.

-Ah, ¿la conoce?-

-Lo suficiente para no pensar en quedarme aquí ni una sola noche... aunque no me... malinterpreten... pero es algo tenebrosa-

-Si bueno... ideas de nuestra madre- Ni siquiera yo podía creer que fuéramos a vivir ahí, sobre todo porque no es el estilo de Esme. Era la fachada mas fea que algún día podía haber visto, tenia una cerca alrededor de toda la casa, los barandales se veían ya oxidados, y cubiertos de enredaderas secas, el jardín si es que así podría llamarse estaba lleno de hojas y plantas marchitas, había algunas estatuas de ángeles y una fuente grande cubierta de aguas negras, la casa no se veía mejor, era grande con 3 plantas, sin duda le hacia falta una buena mano de pintura, así como limpiarla de tanta telaraña y basura que tenia, el cobertizo parecía que iba a desmoronarse y la estructura se veía ya muy vieja pero estable.  
Bajamos de los autos, podía sentir la tensión, asombro y repugnancia de todos mis hermanos. Carlisle le pago a los taxis para que por fin se fueran, y dejaran todo el maletero a la entrada.

-Bueno, ¿que les parece?- Dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa a todos y abrazando a las chicas, aun perplejadas con la escena.

-Esto... debe ser un chiste cierto- Reprocho inmediatamente Rosalie, lista para pelear.

-Bueno... a mi nadie me dijo que viviríamos en la Mansión embrujada- Esbozo con una gran sonrisa Emmett, tomando de la cintura a su ya molesta esposa, la cual solo rodó los ojos tratando de calmarse.

-Vamos chicos, denle una oportunidad a la casa-

-Esme... no quiero ser grosero pero... esta casa se ve mas antigua que todos nosotros, no es el tipo de casas que sueles comprar, siempre tienes... buen gusto, y esto para nada lo es-

-Lo se Edward, pero... mientras revisaba los anuncios que había en Internet descubrí esta mansión... es patrimonio de Ginebra y supe que iban a destruirla si nadie la compraba, y la convertirían en algo como una cafetería o gasolinera-

-Las gasolineras son lindas- Soltó en tono irónico mi hermana.

-Vamos chicos, se que es algo... diferente, a los demás lugares en donde hemos vivido pero el precio que pague por ella fue muy bajo, y saben que me encanta restaurar... y esta casa es perfecta para ello- Nos quedamos callados sin decir nada, -Por favor ¿si...? saben que no se los pediría si enserio no fuera tan importante para mi... ¿Lo harán?-

-Sabes que te apoyo mama, sera... divertido- Dijo mi positiva esposa, abrazando a nuestra madre.

-Y quien sabe podríamos encontrar un cadáver o fantasmas en el sótano, yo también me quedo- Aporto el grandulon.

Me quede callado unos cuantos segundos pero al final accedí -Esto es una mala idea, pero... no pienso dejar a Alice sola

-Se los agradezco hijos... ¿Edward, Rosalie?-

-Jamas podría decirte que no Esme... la restauraremos-

-Aun sigo molesta por no haberme comentado nada pero... le daré una semana, si no me convence me voy a un hotel-

-Oh muchas gracias, de verdad que no se van a arrepentir quedara hermosa... Cariño tienes la llave-

-Aquí la tengo-

Se acercaron al enorme candado que tenia el barandal, alcance a notar lo gigante y vieja que era esa llave, y como si fuera película de terror se escucho un gran chillido a la hora de abrirlo. Todos nos volteamos a ver divertidamente con una mirada irónica.  
Se escuchaban debajo de nuestros pies todas las hojas y ramas secas quebrándose, como las chicas llevaban tacones y con tanta maleza, iban tropezándose en cada uno de sus pasos, llegaron al punto de mejor quitarse sus zapatos porque solo estaban estropeándolos. Para llegar al cobertizo tuvimos que subir alrededor de 12 escalones. El interior no era mejor, al menos nuestra madre había mandado a limpiarla, pero todas las cosas en su interior eran viejas. Hasta que algo me llamo la atención, al parecer los dueños eran amantes de la historia, tenían distintas banderas miniaturas en una estantería de diferentes ejércitos de todo el mundo incluso me emociono mucho ver la bandera del ejercito confederado presente en esa vitrina, cierta nostalgia me invadió.

-Esme, a caso esta casa perteneció a algún teniente o algo por el estilo-

-Me parece que a un coronel del ejercito Suizo y su familia, esta residencia esta desde la primera guerra mundial, y ha sido heredada por varias generaciones, investigue un poco antes de adquirirla.

Recorrimos el piso inferior varias veces. En casi todas las habitaciones había ventanas muy grandes, y techos altos, tenia una pequeña biblioteca, la mayor parte estaba alfombrada, no había demasiados muebles, Esme ya había tirado casi todos pues estaban en muy malas condiciones, también un salón grande con piso de mármol, había varios candelabros y 2 juegos de escaleras muy largas y grandes en la estancia principal para dirigirse al siguiente piso.

-Chicos arriba están las habitaciones, les recomiendo que...-

No dejamos ni siquiera que papa terminara de hablar cuando subimos muy rápidamente a buscar nuestras habitaciones, sino nos dábamos prisa, nos tocaría la mas pequeña y conociendo a Alice acapararía todo el espacio.  
Inmediatamente notamos cual tenia la puerta mas grande para ganar ese cuarto.

-¡MÍAAAAA!- Gritamos todos al mismo tiempo lanzándonos al cuarto, ya que los 5 y nuestras maletas no cupimos en la puerta, caímos al suelo quedando solo la mitad de nuestros cuerpos dentro y aterrizando uno sobre otro, rompiendo parte del marco de la puerta y provocando u fuerte sonido en el piso. Nos veíamos realmente tontos haciendo esto pero era la única forma de decidir ya que siempre que nos mudábamos de casa era un dilema para repartir las habitaciones.

-¡No es justo! A mi siempre me toca la habitación mas pequeña, es mi turno de una grande-

-¡ROSALIE Y YO MERECEMOS ESTA HABITACIÓN MAS QUE USTEDES!

-¡TENGO TONELADAS DE COSAS! NO CABRÉ EN OTRA HABITACIÓN QUE NO SEA ESTA-

Empezamos a armar una discusión hasta que mama y papa subieron para calmar las cosas.

-¡YA BASTA!, parecen unos niños, levántense todos ahora mismo- Nos dijo Esme comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Sabríamos que al llegar habría este tipo de problema, así que de una vez les informo que la habitación principal es mía y de su madre, hay otras 6 de las cuales 3 son de igual tamaño y 3 son para las visitas, así que, bajen por sus demás valijas, desempaquen, y cámbiense de ropa por una mas cómoda, este día ayudaremos a su madre con el exterior de la casa y no quiero escuchar ningún reproche. ¿Quedo claro?-

-Si papa-

-Perfecto, ahora vallan-

Ah nadie le pareció mucho la idea pero conociendo a mi familia no había otro modo de llegar a un acuerdo. Alice y yo tomamos la habitación que estaba frente a la de nuestros padres, habíamos hecho un alboroto por nada, esta me gustaba mas, era acogedora con una chimenea en el centro, y dos ventanales largos y delgados. Había otra escalera mas chica pegada a la pared que topaba con una puerta, Alice rápidamente subió a averiguar a donde llevaba esa puerta, la abrió y escuche un gritito de emoción.

-¡AAAAAH! Este lugar es perfecto, quitare la cama, pondré muebles lindos, unos percheros y sera mi tienda individual sobre mi habitación, mi ropa quedara perfecta aquí, el espacio es casi suficiente-  
Estaba mas que feliz y yo no podría estar mas aliviado con ello, al fin la ropa y zapatos de Alice no andarían regados por todos lados. La habitación de Rose y Emmett estaba hasta el otro extremo de la casa, libre de todos esos ruidos extraños que puedan suscitarse dentro. Tenían un balcón, un baño grande y fino, su habitación era la mas larga de todas estaba dividida en secciones con desniveles lo que mas le gusto a Rosalie fue el enorme espejo con marco de plata que se situaba en una de las paredes, sin duda se veía caro, y lo mas seguro es que le perteneciera a una mujer tan vanidosa como mi hermana. Por su parte Edward gozaba de su habitación de soltero, era mas privada que las demás porque había una pequeña sala, un juego de comedor pequeño, su propio baño, una mini cocina y escritorio.

No tardamos mucho para cambiarnos de atuendo por uno mas sencillo, que estuviera listo para ensuciarse, bajamos donde Esme ya nos esperaba con mangueras, cubetas, palas, bolsas, guantes y cuanta cosa hiciera falta para arreglar lo que podría llamarse jardín.

-Porque no simplemente contratamos a un par de jardineros para que hagan este trabajo-

-Si lo hiciéramos, se tardarían bastante tiempo, ademas nosotros somos 7 veloces vampiros, y se que si cooperamos esto quedara listo antes de que obscurezca-

Rosalie solo se limito a suspirar y a seguir escuchando lo que Esme decía, ya estaban divididas las tareas, las chicas se encargarían de todas las cercas y bardas que cubrían la casa, para que quedaran libres de cualquier maleza, Edward ayudaría a nuestro padre a quitar absolutamente todas las hojas regadas en el jardín para depositarlas en bolsas, Emmett y mama se encargarían de preparar la tierra para comenzar a plantar y sembrar, yo estaré a cargo de hacer funcionar esa enorme fuente, limpiarla y hacer todo lo necesario para que quede reluciente. Todos comenzamos las tareas dictadas por Esme, y poco a poco en el transcurso de las horas empezamos a ver el notorio cambio en el aspecto del exterior de la casa, estábamos haciendo un muy buen trabajo, mama tenia guardadas, muchas cosas para que quedara adornado perfectamente. Sabíamos que llevaría tiempo para que el jardín luciera impecable y hermoso, pero por el momento su aspecto había mejorado mucho. Terminamos todos sucios y con un raro olor, una buena ducha a todos nos sentó perfectamente.

Estábamos impacientes por explorar el lugar y ver que podíamos cazar, en especial yo, porque ya comenzaba a hacerme falta. Mis hermanos y yo nos vestimos rápidamente, y bajamos al piso inferior.

- Esme saldremos a darle una vuelta al lugar ¿Nos acompañas?- Le pregunto Edward a nuestra madre.

-Aun faltan un par de ajustes que hacerle a la casa, yo iré mañana con su padre-

-¿Un par de ajustes? Si claro- A Rosalie una vez mas le continuaba dando repugnancia la casa.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres ir?-

-No, vallan ustedes... pero no tarden demasiado, aun no confió demasiado en los alrededores de esta ciudad- Por lo que nos había contado papa, en Ginebra habitaba un numero alto de vampiros, en especial nómadas.

-Tranquila mama nada que 5 vampiros no logren controlar- Dijo Edward mientras besaba la frente de Esme, -Volveremos antes de que obscurezca-

-Adiós ma- Se despidió Alice, mientras íbamos saliendo por la puerta.  
Sentía una especie de preocupación por parte de Edward, incluso yo comenzaba a inquietarme porque no era normal que el se sintiera así, en fin ya veremos que nos deparara el destino.

* * *

_Aquí finaliza el 2do capitulo, espero que les este gustando la historia en el siguiente capitulo Los hermanos Cullen se encontraran con los que podrán ser su peor pesadilla, sigan leyendo y perdón por demorarme tanto en esta historia prometo que actualizare mas rápido. Gracias._


End file.
